interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
In
English Pronunciation * , , * , , * *: * Etymology 1 From , from Preposition # Contained by. #: The dog is '''in' the kennel.'' # Surrounded by. #: We are '''in' the enemy camp.'' #: Her plane is '''in' the air.'' # Part of; a member of. #: One '''in' a million.'' # Pertaining to (that particular thing). #: He has passed '''in' English.'' # After a period of time. #: They said they would call us '''in' a week.'' # By virtue of; by means of #: ''In replacing the faucet washers, he felt he was making his contribution to the environment.'' # #: My fat rolls around '''in' folds.'' # Into. #: Less water gets '''in' your boots this way.'' # During (said of periods of time) #: ''in the first week of December'' #: Easter falls '''in' the fourth lunar month'' #: The country reached a high level of prosperity '''in' his first term.'' # #: He stalked away '''in' anger.'' #: John is '''in' a coma.'' # etc. of a text, speech etc.}} #: Beethoven's ''Symphony No. 5 in C minor is among his most popular.'' #: His speech was '''in' French, but was simultaneously translated into eight languages.'' # etc. of writing, speaking etc.}} #: When you write '''in' cursive, it's illegible.'' #: He spoke '''in' French, but his speech was simultaneously translated into eight languages.'' Related terms * in love * in turn * inner * innermost * inmost * inside * into * within Translations * Arabic: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: -ܒ (b'-) *: Hebrew: -ב (b'-) * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , (traditional also: , ) * Czech: , * Egyptian: *: i-Z11 * Finnish: -ssa / -ssä (inessive) * French: * German: * Gujarati: * Hebrew: , * Hindi: , * Hungarian: , * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , , * Korean: * Lao: (nay) * Latin: * Norwegian: * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scots: , * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Slovak: * Spanish: , * Thai: * Ukrainian: / (before vowels / before consonants) * Urdu: , * Vietnamese: , , * Arabic: (fi) * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܓܘ (gaw) *: Hebrew: גו (gaw) * Armenian: * Chamicuro: * Czech: , * Egyptian: *: i-Z11 * Finnish: -ssa / -ssä (inessive) * French: , * German: * Irish: * Latin: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: , * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Spanish: , * Arabic: (min) * Armenian: * Czech: , , , * Finnish: -sta / -stä (elative) * French: * Irish: * Norwegian: , * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: , * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Spanish: * Czech: , * French: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Scots: , * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Arabic: * Armenian: * Czech: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scots: , * Scottish Gaelic: , , * Spanish: * Arabic: (bi-) * Czech: (uses the instrumental case) * Finnish: -ssa / -ssä (inessive) * French: * Persian: * Scots: , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Armenian: * Czech: * French: * German: * Persian: , , , * Polish: * Scots: , * Scottish Gaelic: ( ) * French: (for weeks), (for months), (for years), (for centuries) * : në * : * : -an (locative) * : u * : * : a (1,2) , en (3,4) * : *: : yn, y'n (with definite article) (1,4); a-berth, a-ji dhe (2); yn-mysk, a (3) * : u * : i (1,4), inden i (2), af (3) * : in, aan * : (locative) * : en * : σε (se) * : i, iā; ma * : * : अन्दर (andar), में (me.n), भीतर (bhītar) * : í, inni * : en * : nịme * : di * : in * : in * : に (ni), の中に (のなかに, no náka ni), で (de) * : (knong) * : -의 안에 (-ui ane) * : fi, ġo * : in * : (pe) * : (andar) * : em * : -pi (locative) * : în * : *: Cyrillic: у *: Roman: u * : v * : m- / mu- (noun class 18) * : inne; i, på * : sa, nasa * : дар (dar) * : (nai) * : -da / -de (locative) * : (andar), (me.n) * : ở * : yn * : אין (in) * : ní * : -mi , -gni dual, -ni (localis case) Etymology 2 inne Adverb # Located indoors, especially: at home or the office . #: Is Mr. Smith '''in'?'' # Moving to the interior of a defined space, such as a building or room. #: Suddenly a strange man walked '''in'.'' # Still eligible to play, e.g. able to bat in cricket and baseball. #: He went for the wild toss but wasn't able to stay '''in'.'' # abbreviation of in aid of. #: What's that '''in'?'' Translations * Czech: , (indoors), (at home), (at the office and available) * Finnish: , , * Irish: * Norwegian: * Persian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , * Czech: * Finnish: * German: , * Irish: * Norwegian: * Persian: , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: hacia adentro * Czech: * Finnish: * Scots: * Catalan: dins, a dins * Cornish: *: Kernewek Kemmyn: yn chi, yn tre (1); a-bervedh, a-ji (2) * Danish: inde (1,3), ind (2) * Greek: μέσα (mésa) * Hindi: भीतर (bhītar) * Hungarian: bent (1), benn (1), be (2) * Korean: 안에 (ane) * Novial: inu Noun # A position of power or a way to get it. #: His parents got him an '''in' with the company'' # The state of a batter/batsman who is currently batting Antonyms * out Translations * Finnish: * Finnish: Adjective # In fashion; popular. #: Skirts are '''in' this year.'' Translations * Czech: * German: * Scottish Gaelic: Anagrams * ni, NI Category:100 English basic words Category:English homophones Category:English prepositions Category:English two-letter words ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Preposition # in; expressing containment. #: De geest '''in' de fles'' — the genie in the bottle Synonyms * binnen Antonyms * uit * buiten Derived terms * ineens * induiken * indruk * ingaan * ingeven * inhouden * inkomen * inroepen * insluiten * inspreken * instellen * invoeren * invullen * invriezen * inzenden * inzetten Postposition # into #* De jongen rende het huis '''in'.'' — The boy ran into the house. Synonyms * binnen Antonyms * uit ---- German Pronunciation * * Preposition # (in + dative) in; within; at; contained by #: Es ist '''im' Haus.'' - "It is in the house." # (in + dative) pertaining to # (in + accusative) into #: Er geht '''ins' Haus.'' - "He goes into the house." Usage notes The preposition is used with accusative case if the verb shows movement from one place to another, whereas it is used with dative case if the verb shows location. Derived terms * (''in + dem'') im * (''in + das'') ins * in der Zwickmühle stecken ---- Interlingua Preposition in # in ---- Italian Pronunciation * Preposition in # in # to #: Vado nella panetteria #: Vado dal panettiere # into # by Usage notes When followed by a definite article, in is combined with the article to give the following combined forms: In + article Combined form in + il nel in + lo nello in + l' nell' in + i nei in + gli negli in + la nella in + le nelle Anagrams * ni ---- Japanese Noun # 員: member # 因: cause # 韻: rhyme ---- Latin Preposition in (+ ) # in, at, on (space) # within (time) Preposition in (+ ) # into # about # according to Derived terms * in cassum * in nuce * lupus in fabula * lupus in sermone * asinus in tegulis Descendants * French: * Italian: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Spanish: Category:Latin prepositions ---- Mapudungun Verb # To eat. # First-person singular realis mood form of in. See also * kofketun * ilotun ---- Min Nan Pronunciation * Pronoun # they # their # them Usage notes * 亻因 should actually be written as a single character, but it is not included in the list of displayable characters. See also * (Mandarin) (tāmen) ("they", human) * (Mandarin) (tāmen) ("they", human females only) * (Mandarin) (tāmen) ("they", non-human) External links * Google hits: .cn * Google hits: .tw ---- Old English Etymology Common Germanic *''in'', whence also Old High German in, Old Norse í Preposition in # in Category:Old English prepositions ---- Old High German Etymology Common Germanic *''in'', whence also Old English in, Old Norse í Preposition # in ---- Old Irish Etymology From < or ; weak doublet of . Article # the #: Beóigidir '''in' spirut in corp in ḟect so.'' – "The spirit now quickens the body." # #: Beóigidir in spirut in corp '''in' ḟect so.'' – "The spirit now quickens the body." Synonyms * Descendants * Irish: * Scottish Gaelic: * Manx: ---- Romanian Etymology From . Noun # flax Declension ---- Romansch Article # a, an Number # one ---- Slovene Conjunction # and ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Adverb in # into, the direction "from out to in" Antonyms * ut See also * inne ---- Vietnamese Verb in # to print ---- Volapük Preposition # in ---- West Frisian Article # a, an ar:in br:in cs:in co:in de:in et:in el:in es:in eo:in fa:in fr:in fy:in gl:in ko:in hr:in io:in id:in ie:in it:in csb:in kk:in ky:in ku:in la:in lv:in li:in hu:in ml:in nl:in ja:in no:in pl:in pt:in ru:in scn:in simple:in sl:in fi:in sv:in ta:in te:in th:in tr:in uk:in vi:in vo:in wa:in zh:in